


Edward's Last Words

by Gottaread2



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Challenge Response, Character Death, Everything Hurts, Heavy Angst, I'm Sorry, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Please Don't Hate Me, Sad Ending, Short, The Author Regrets Everything, Unrequited Love, What Have I Done, read the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23708467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottaread2/pseuds/Gottaread2
Summary: That docks scene from season 3 episode 14, but this time it ends differently. It ends worse.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Edward's Last Words

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a response to a fic challenge on tumblr. The challenge was to step out of our comfort zone and let followers suggest a prompt based on something they think we'd never write. I was suggested character death because I only write happy endings. So yeah this was tough for me lol.

It couldn't end this way. It just couldn't! Oswald loved him! Ed had to see that now. He had to see that they needed each other. Oswald knew he couldn't go on without him. Surely Ed felt it too.

"You can't do this!" Oswald insisted.

Edward stayed silent while Oswald was drowning. 

"Ed, are you listening to me?!"

"I'm listening."

Those few words felt like a lifeline.

"Say _something!_ " Oswald pleaded, brokenly.

Edward looked Oswald dead in the eye, gun in hand still trained on him though slightly shaking. Oswald held his breath, knowing he was about to receive Edward's decision. Could Edward see it? Did he feel it too? Oswald really did love him.

Edward sighed and at last he spoke, "I loved her, Oswald. And you-" BANG! 

The sound was sudden and piercingly loud.

Edward faltered, blinking rapidly, "You- y-"

What was Edward trying to say? It sounded important. Oswald couldn't understand why Edward would shoot him before he could finish telling him. He needed to know before he died.

_And you- WHAT?_

Ed's brow furrowed, a strange look coming over his face as he stared at Oswald. Oswald looked down at himself too and... was completely stunned. He was fine! He was whole. Oswald looked back up to Ed and felt his world flip upside down.

In this strange new reality, time slowed, flowing like honey instead of the usual rush of water. They existed within a pocket of silence, just Oswald and Ed. Their surroundings were leached of all color except for one pinpoint of red which shown more vibrantly than anything ever had, capturing every ounce of Oswald's attention. It started so small, a spot in the center of Edward's chest before slowly blooming across the stark white of his shirt. It grew bigger and darker, dreadfully darker. The wound a red so deep it became as night, dark as death.

Oswald's eyes widened. Edward's expression mirrored his own. Oswald could see the different emotions flash across his face. First a look of utter shock, then the flame of rage burning in his eyes and twisting his features, bitterness gnashed between clenched teeth, but in the end it was all consumed by unrelenting fear. Oswald saw the moment Edward recognized his own impending death. He saw the desperate fear, eyes sharp and bright with it, before finally giving way to the dullness of death. The light left Edward's eyes, leaving behind only an empty shell to collapse in a heap at Oswald's feet.

It all happened in a matter of seconds, but to Oswald it felt like the moment had been suspended in time. All at once time picked back up its natural flow and sound resumed around him. There was the cry of gulls overhead and the water lapping at the dock. And there were the footsteps swiftly approaching. Oswald didn't care about any of these. There was only one sound that mattered to him now. Edward's last words. 

_"And you-"_

It would haunt him not knowing what Ed meant to say.

"You okay, boss?" Victor asked.

Oswald didn't know. If he'd had the presence of mind, he might have shouted something sarcastic at the assassin. How could he possibly be "okay" when the love of his life lay lifeless at his feet? Oswald might have felt guilt or shame for his part in Ed's demise. He might even have admitted his own fault for the selfish actions that lead him to this end. But most likely, if he'd had the presence of mind, he would simply fall to his knees, hold his lifeless love, and weep over him. 

As it was, Oswald was not present and it was impossible to know if he was okay. Not when he felt so far away from himself. The moment Ed left, Oswald drifted away too. Maybe if he kept it up, he would drift to the same place Edward had gone.


End file.
